Vive les mariés !
by Whintney
Summary: Matsuri n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver au mariage de Gaara. Elle n'avait pas non plus envisager que sa femme soit Hinata Hyûga. Elle n'avait pas pensé que celui avec qui elle irait à cette cérémonie serait Naruto Uzumaki. Elle songeait à la possibilité d'un univers alternatif. C'était ce qui faisait le plus de sens. (publié aussi sur AO3)
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

Les années collèges et lycées avaient été terribles pour Matsuri. Elle avait subi énormément de harcèlement et n'avait jamais pu s'épanouir, n'ayant jamais réussi à être bien entourée. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à Gaara.

Matsuri était une jeune fille au physique absolument commun. Elle avait toujours coupé ses cheveux bruns à la hauteur de ses épaules, taille parfaite pour pouvoir les attacher sans qu'ils soient trop insupportables à laver. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns, mais personne ne les remarquait sous la frange qu'elle se faisait. C'était le principe un peu idiot du « si je ne vois pas ceux qui m'entourent, ils m'ignoreront ». En soit, ce n'était pas complètement stupide, puisque croiser le regard des ses camardes était le meilleur moyen de s'en attirer les foudres. Cependant, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Subaku no Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un d'apprécié, comme Matsuri. C'était pourtant une toute raison qui éloignait la masse du jeune homme. Il avait la réputation d'être extrêmement violent. Cette réputation n'était pas infondée. Malgré tout, le peu de fois où ils avaient pu échanger, il n'avait fait preuve que de douceur.

Matsuri n'avait pas l'habitude que des garçons lui parlent. C'était probablement pour cela qu'elle s'était imaginée énormément de choses par rapport à ses sentiments envers le garçon. Elle avait idéalisé le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti face à lui. À présent, avec du recul et plus d'expérience, c'était limpide. Ce sentiment qui lui avait paru si fort et important avait complètement disparu.

Elle se trouvait un peu idiote à vrai dire.

À présent, elle travaillait dans une fleurie, entourée de magnifique plante à qui elle faisait de l'ombre. Elle se sentait bien au milieu de ce lieu de paix. Lorsque quelqu'un rentrait, elle était complètement invisible, seules les fleurs et les personnes pour qui elles étaient destinées comptaient.

Matsuri n'était pas Ino, elle ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs et ne savait pas faire de beau bouquet comme le veut la tradition. Chez elle, potager et fleurs se mélangeaient. C'était son propre jardin ouvert à tous et ses choix de fleurs face aux demandes étaient purement du ressenti. Les couleurs semblaient plus importantes aux yeux de la brune. Elle s'était beaucoup penchée sur leurs significations.

Sa clientèle semblait très satisfaite.

Longtemps, elle s'était demandé ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir devenir. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les études ni pour les relations sociales. Pourtant elle avait toujours eu comme un don avec ces mêmes personnes qu'elle fuyait plus que tout, elle arrivait à très bien les comprendre. Eux et leurs sentiments qui passaient toujours avant les siens.

Parfois, entre deux clients, elle s'asseyait sur sa petite table de jardin verte, typique, une tasse de thé vert à la main, et se demandait ce que Gaara était devenu. Il venait d'une grosse famille. Il avait sans doute un très bon job dans une grande compagnie.

Il devait l'avoir oublié.

À partir du moment où Naruto avait décidé de faire du rouquin un de ses amis proches, il ne s'était plus jamais éloigné de ce groupe de garçon extrêmement populaire et Matsuri s'était d'elle-même éloignée. Ils étaient entourés des plus belles filles, les plus intelligentes. La brune n'avait pas eu la présomption de pouvoir s'imposer dans ce groupe incroyable.

Si elle avait pu ressentir de la jalousie, elle avait été néanmoins rassurée que l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer à ce moment trouve des personnes l'acceptant. Il semblait aller de mieux en mieux en leur présence. Elle l'avait même surpris à sourire et rougir.

Il y avait d'ailleurs eu des rumeurs sur une relation entre lui et Sakura. C'était le groupe de filles qui s'en prenait toujours à elle qui lui avait balancé cela. Elles aimaient tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Matsuri n'était pourtant pas sûre que cela soit le cas, dès que la rose s'approchait d'un homme, beaucoup soupçonnaient une relation. Cela devait être fatigant à la longue, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier spécialement ce type d'attention.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du matin où elle s'était réveillée avec la disparition de ce sentiment. C'était le lendemain de la remise de diplôme. Lorsqu'elle s'était faite complètement à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus le voir. Elle s'était presque sentie soulagée.

La vie était devenue monotone. Elle se levait dans une petite chambre de 9 m² se trouvant sous les toits. Elle descendait au premier étage où se situait une pièce servant à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Cette pièce n'était pas grande non plus, mais la brunette ne possédait pas grand-chose, donc ce n'était pas très embêtant. Elle avait les toilettes à droite et la salle de bain à gauche, un évier et une douche. Le strict de minimum donc. Cela ne lui posait pas de soucis, car au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait sa boutique bien aimée. Elle avait d'ailleurs un beau jardin pour accompagner le tout.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle était heureuse, cependant elle n'avait aucun problème à s'imaginer vivre ainsi jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Elle savait que son voisinage la trouvait étrange, personne ne venait jamais la voir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne parlait plus à ces parents, ces derniers semblaient juste tellement déçus par le manque d'ambition et de volonté de se marier qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus lui prêter d'attention. C'était toujours mieux que de voir leurs regards désappointés. Cela lui brisait le cœur, pourtant elle ne voulait pas se forcer à vivre une vie qui n'était pas pour elle.

C'était un mardi matin que son quotidien changea soudainement.

Le mardi était une journée où sa boutique était fermée parce que ses livraisons arrivaient. Elle n'avait pas choisi, mais cela l'arrangeait, elle préférait ouvrir le weekend. C'est pourquoi, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de devant, utilisée normalement par les clients, elle se douta que quelque chose clochait.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en arrière, ils étaient toujours un peu gras lors de ses congés, étant donné qu'elle se laissait aller comme personne ne la verrait. Elle n'était pas obsédée par son look, mais elles s'étaient fait beaucoup embêter pour cette partie de son corps qui se graissait très rapidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans trop se précipiter.

« Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes fermés… »

Elle resta un instant bouché bée devant l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Ah oui, je sais, désolé pour le dérangement ! »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi indomptables.

« Naruto Uzumaki ? »

« Tu te souviens de moi ?! »

Il avait les yeux qui s'étaient mis à pétiller. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de lui.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle n'avait pas voulu être agressive, mais elle trouvait cela étrange que lui vienne la voir. Peut-être était-ce juste une coïncidence. Son ton ne l'avait visiblement pas démotivé puisqu'il continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

« Tu es bien Matsuri… Mince je me souviens plus du nom, mais tu étais au lycée général de Konoha avec moi ? »

Pas une coïncidence donc.

« Oui ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit une bonne chose qu'il sache qui elle était. Peut-être aurait-elle dû claquer la porte au nez de cet intrus qui perturbait sa tranquillité. Elle aurait ainsi pu retourner à sa monotonie rassurante.

« Génial ! Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Je peux rentrer ? »

Tout en demandant cela, il s'était lui-même invité à l'intérieur. Rien d'étant de la part du blond.

« Hum… Oui… Fais comme chez toi, j'imagine… Mais il faudra que tu partes à 10 h, j'ai une livraison. »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! ça ne devrait pas être trop long, j'étais curieux. Désolé. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, tout en faisant un beau sourire qui avait la faculté de faire pardonner tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de mal. Matsuri avait alors l'image de Sakura le frappant, lui criant dessus que ce n'était pas une manière de se comporter et Sasuke roulant des yeux, ne pouvant cacher un petit sourire d'amusement. Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé en 7 ans.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« J'ai un service à te demander ! »

Elle le regarda, méfiante.

« Dit toujours ? »

« Accepte d'être mon +1 au mariage de Gaara ! »

Il y eut un blanc. Ce fut comme si le cerveau de Matsuri décida d'abandonner et de s'arrêter complètement. En une phrase.

« À… Ah, Gaara se marie ? »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à articuler, sans doute parce que c'était l'information qui lui importait le plus à ce moment-là.

« Oui, avec Hinata ! »

Très bien. Elle était dans un univers parallèle. Le monde ne fait plus aucun sens.

« Hinata ? Hinata Hyûga ? »

« Elle-même. T'as l'air surprise ? Ils sont en couple depuis cinq ans, je crois. »

« Et bien, c'est juste que je pensais qu'elle sortirait avec quelqu'un d'autre pour être honnête… »

« Ah bon ?! Qui ça ? »

Toi.

« Ce n'est pas important du coup, je ne la connaissais pas très bien. »

Le fait que Naruto ait vraiment l'air curieux quant au premier amour de Hinata fit comprendre que la jeune héritière n'avait jamais eu le cran de se déclarer. Elle avait pourtant entendu les filles dans les vestiaires dire qu'elle allait le faire à la fête de fin d'année. Matsuri n'était pas allé à cette fête. Elle n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup les soirées, et elle n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui les partager.

« Attends. »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Ah oui, il se trouve que ma copine vient de rompre avec moi. »

« Ah ! merde ! »

« Non c'est cool, elle était chiante. »

Il avait vraiment l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, il courait comme amuser par la situation. Peut-être qu'il voyait tout cela comme un jeu. Matsuri décida de ne pas faire de commentaire, au lycée, Naruto enchaînait les copines comme de rien et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

« Et donc je disais, je me retrouve seul pour le mariage. Ce qui fait pâle figure, tu comprends ? »

« Heu oui, j'imagine ? »

Elle n'imaginait pas du tout, elle était allée au mariage de sa cousine sans personne, tout s'était bien passé.

« Donc je me suis dit, qui peut m'accompagner ? Et là, Sakura qui aidait à faire les invitations avec Hinata juste à côté de moi a parlé de toi ! »

Quoi ?

« Tu es une amie de Gaara non ? C'est bizarre que Hinata ne t'ait pas mis sur la liste. »

Non ce n'était pas bizarre. Si Matsuri n'appréciait pas vraiment la future mariée, ce n'était pas pour rien. Seulement, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un la croirait si elle s'expliquait.

La brunette soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut encore me considérer comme ami de Gaara, on se parlait parfois, c'est tout. »

« C'est cela qui est incroyable ! »

Il avait élevé la voix, ce qui fit presque sursauter Matsuri.

« Tout le monde parlait tellement mal de lui, même moi je ne savais pas si je pouvais l'approcher. Toi, tu n'as pas hésité. »

Si un peu, quand même.

« Tout le monde a fini par se détendre en le voyant te parler, puis nos parents se sont rapprochés et je suis devenu son ami ! »

Oui donc, c'est plutôt le fait que vos familles soient proches qui a aidé, mais soit, attribuons-le-nous fait de ne pas avoir écouté les ragots.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'après cela, tu as disparu. Je crois que ça l'a rendu un peu triste, mais tu sais comme il est, il ne parle pas trop de ce qu'il ressent. »

Naruto rigola joyeusement.

« Il doit parler plus à Hinata du coup. »

« Je ne sais pas… Elle aussi ne s'ouvre pas souvent. En tout cas pas à moi. Je dois être l'un des derniers à avoir été mis au courant de leur mariage. »

Il semblait abattu par la nouvelle.

Matsuri jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était seulement 9h. Il était venu tôt. Cela devait lui prendre la tête plus qu'il ne voulait l'assumer.

« Heu… j'ai un thé ou des jus de fruit si tu veux ? »

Cela sembla lui remonter le moral d'un seul coup. C'en était presque impressionnant avec quelle vitesse il semblait pouvoir changer d'humeur. Tant qu'il allait bien, ce n'était sans doute pas très grave.

« Du jus de raisin ? »

« Oui, j'ai cela, suis moi. »

Elle traversa la salle remplie de fleurs et monta à l'étage, Naruto sur ses talons. Elle se demande s'il n'était pas la première personne à venir dans son salon.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas très grand. »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Il ne fit pas plus de commentaires, mais regarda autour de lui, avec une grande curiosité. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de jugement dans ses yeux.

Elle sortit le jus du frigo ainsi que deux tasses et des petits gâteaux sablés qu'elle avait faits la veille.

« J'aimerais bien vivre seul aussi ! »

« Tu vis en colocation ? »

« Yeap avec le bâtard ! »

Elle savait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Il avait appelé Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi toute sa scolarité. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de ce pseudo peu flateur, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était affectif.

« Au moins, tu ne te sens jamais seul, non ? »

« Il est chiant, il ramène toujours plein de filles différentes ! »

Donc Sasuke n'avait pas fini avec Sakura. Toutes ses prédictions de couple s'avéraient fausses. Après, cela était logique, presque personne de nos jours ne finissait sa vie avec ses amours de lycée. Et Sakura méritait mieux. Quelqu'un comme Naruto par exemple.

Naruto dévora les quelques gâteaux qui lui restaient, ce qui fit plaisir à la brune.

« Ils sont trop bons ! C'est quelle marque ? »

« Aucune, c'est moi qui les ai cuisinés hier après-midi. Contente qu'ils te plaisent, tu veux la recette ? »

« Incroyable ! Tu cuisines bien. Moi je fais tout brûler. »

« En vrai, ils sont assez simples à faire. Tout est une question d'entraînement. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison »

Il se frotta le menton, en plaine réflexion.

« Ou sinon je peux venir te voir pour en manger ! »

Matsuri haussa les sourcils, ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto.

« Je plaisante ! »

Rien n'était moins sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond et de la nourriture.

« Pour le mariage, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Allez viens, je serai là avec toi et tu pourras partir dès que la cérémonie est finie. Pleaase. »

Matsuri soupira, entre le ton suppliant et le regard de chien battu, comment pouvait-elle dit non ?

« Bon OK, mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour une robe ou un cadeau. »

« Allons faire du shopping ! Je te trouve tout ça ! »

Il s'était levé en disant cela.

« Alors, je ne peux pas là, mes livraisons vont arriver. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Il se rassit, prit le dernier gâteau et se mit à le grignoter doucement en réfléchissant. Cela ne rassurait aucune la brunette saisit son verre pour le laver.

« Je sais ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne sursauta pas, elle en fut limite contente.

« Je t'aide pour tes livraisons et après on va au centre commercial ! »

« Tu m'aiderais gratuitement, pour après m'acheter une robe et un cadeau ? »

« Exactement ! »

Elle le regarda longuement, comme pour le déchiffrer. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire blanc.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, on peut signer un contrat ? J'ai eu des cours de droit, je devrais pouvoir en faire un qui tiendrait si tu veux porter plainte contre moi. »

Matsuri soupira.

« Ça ira, je te crois. »

Naruto se leva d'un coup et vint embrasser de ses bras la brunette qui resta interdite devant ce geste affectueux.

« Merci beaucoup, t'es la meilleure ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les rares personnes passant par là. Ce chapitre a été très long à corriger (sachant que je suis pas une bonne correctrice). De plus je suis pas du tout sûre que la fin de ce chapitre et le début du prochain soit crédible. Si quelqu'un peut me le dire, n'hésitez pas o/

Merci au Guest qui a dit qu'il ou elle aimait ! Je viens seulement de voir le commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto fut incroyablement efficace pour l'aider avec les différentes tâches. Il fit aussi preuve d'une grande curiosité pour tout ce qui concernait les plantes et sa profession, ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Le blond était épatamment gentil, même les livreurs semblaient l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas si étrange, Matsuri toute seule n'était pas très utile quand il y avait des cartons lourds et c'était normalement aux livreurs de se débrouiller complètement. Naruto était fort, il n'en avait pourtant vraiment pas l'air. Il semblait d'ailleurs très content de voir qu'il impressionnait la jeune fille.

À midi, tout était fini et place. Matsuri avait envie d'aller faire la sieste, tellement la vieille femme précoce qu'elle était. Le blond paraissait en pleine forme. Était-il humain ?

« On va manger quelque part ? »

« Je comptais manger des restes de la vielle en fait. »

« Manger des restes ? »

Il semblait choquer. C'est vrai que Gaara lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était mal vu parmi la richesse de Konoha de manger le plat de la veille. Elle avait déjà remarqué que le gaspillage n'était pas quelque chose qui les dérangeait.

« J'en ai assez pour deux, viens ! »

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le conduit dans sa petite cuisine. Elle savait que si elle lui avait laissé le temps d'argumenter, il aurait tout fait pour la convaincre d'aller manger dehors. Elle n'avait pas envie.

« C'est un repas tout simple, je réchauffe le riz et la soupe miso, tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ? »

Elle pointa le placard à droite de la table. Le blond s'exécuta immédiatement, n'ayant pas l'air de trop réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Elle sortit deux trois légumes qui se mangeaient froids qu'elle disposa au centre de la table, puis remplit deux bols de riz et deux bols de soupe.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas un grand repas, mais je l'ai préparé hier, je ne voulais pas jeter des restes encore mangeables. »

Elle avait néanmoins prévu d'en faire son repas du soir, cependant elle avait donné tout ce qui lui restait à Naruto qui avait sans doute un meilleur appétit que lui.

« C'est vraiment cool je trouve. Moi, quand je suis seul, je me fais des ramens instantanés, mais ils ne sont pas bons à réchauffer. »

Matsuri avait envie de dire que ce type de nourriture était déjà en soit pas bon, mais elle se reteint. Elle se souvenait de la passion du blond pour ce plat, même si au lycée il en mangeait des vrais faits par Ishiraku.

Après avoir commencé à prendre quelques bouchées, il se mit à accélérer, mastiquant peu la nourriture et manquant de s'étouffer.

« C'est super bon ! »

Il avait dit cela la bouche pleine et manqua de faire tomber du riz de sa bouche. C'était presque comique.

« Prends ton temps pour manger, sinon tu vas avoir mal au ventre. »

Naruto la regarda et ralentit.

Elle mangeait plus doucement en prenant son temps pour bien mâcher pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes de digestion. Elle aimait ce qu'elle consommait, mais c'était classique. Elle faisait ce type de repas la moitié de la semaine.

Elle se dit qu'au moins ce soir, cela allait changer. Une pizza peut-être ? Il y avait une pizzeria pas loin.

En un rien de temps, Naruto avait fini son assiette et attendait Matsuri en lui faisait la conversation. Il essayait de la faire rire en lui racontant les différents problèmes qu'avaient posés les filles que Sasuke ramenait dans leur appartement. Elles étaient souvent sans gêne et se prenaient pour mieux qu'elles ne l'étaient parce qu'elles avaient réussi à attirer le brun dans un lit. Cela ne semblait pas bien compliqué pourtant, un peu d'alcool et une grosse poitrine. Le blond paraissait juger très fort les choix de son meilleur ami.

La brune trouvait les anecdotes très drôles et manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois. Elle avoua qu'elle aurait bien aimé assister à plusieurs de ces scènes.

Alors qu'elle allait lui proposer quelque chose en dessert, bien qu'elle n'ait presque rien dans son réfrigérateur, le blond la coupa rapidement.

« Je te paye une glace quand on arrive au centre commercial ! »

Dans son ton, il n'y avait pas de « mais » possible. La brune soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec cela. De plus, elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps et elle avait les moyens de ce payer cela.

Ils se rendirent donc au centre commercial dans la voiture de Naruto. Matsuri n'y connaissait rien, mais elle n'avait jamais vu un tel modèle dans les rues de sa ville, ce qui faisait clairement comprendre que c'était une voiture de riche. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, une voiture était une voiture, tant qu'elle remplissait sa fonction, c'est tout ce qui importait.

Le blond se gara dans un parking privé, parce que bien sûr il connaissait la propriétaire des lieux personnellement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être surprise.

Alors qu'ils sortirent, Naruto mit deux grosses lunettes noires et un sweat à capuche, comme une star cherchant à éviter ses fans.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte comme on est connu ici, c'est mieux pour qu'on soit tranquille. »

La brunette roula des yeux. Selon elle, cet accoutrement attirait plus la curiosité qu'autre chose, surtout en été, mais c'était son problème, pas le sien.

Il y avait un monde incroyable, ce qui rendit Matsuri mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les lieux bondés, surtout lorsqu'il y avait énormément de jeunes. Elle inspira et prit sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement où Naruto souhaitait aller. Il y avait un glacier particulièrement apprécié et réputé au bout de la première allée du premier étage qui était consacré aux fastfoods et autres boutiques où l'on pouvait trouver de quoi manger. Tout était plus cher que dans la moyenne, c'est pourquoi elle ne venait jamais là habituellement.

Le blond semblait extrêmement content de cette sortie, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop. Ils allaient juste manger une glace et faire les boutiques, rien d'exceptionnel. Cependant, sa bonne humeur était presque contagieuse et elle se surprit à sourire. Cela lui faisait du bien de se changer les idées.

« Ce qu'il y a de cool avec Mayuki, c'est qu'il a presque tous les parfums possibles. Tu vas prendre quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'une boule framboise me suffira. »

Les prix étaient impressionnants, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur elle.

« Je te paye la glace, tu le sais ça ? »

Il lui sourit, toujours ce même sourire éblouissant à qui il était difficile de dire non.

« Je peux me payer ma nourriture ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est moi qui t'amène ici, ce n'est que politesse d'être celui qui paye. »

Naruto qui parle de politesse, le monde tourne à l'envers.

« Tu as dit que tu payais déjà la robe et le cadeau, non ? Je tiens à payer ma glace. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse. Naruto éclata de rire et tapota gentiment la tête de la brune.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il abandonnait aussi vite ? Étrange. Cela l'arrangeait, elle n'allait pas insister.

« Et toi tu prends quoi ? »

« Un double chocolat-brownies avec de la chantilly bien sûr. »

Comme un petit garçon, Matsuri trouva cela mignon.

Ils arrivèrent et commandèrent leur glace. La brune n'eut aucun souci pour payer. Naruto semblait respecter son souhait. Elle restait néanmoins suspicieuse.

La sucrerie était incroyablement bonne. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver en magasin.

Puis quelque chose sonna dans la tête de la jeune fille. Est-ce que tout cela ne ressemblait pas à un rendez-vous ? Pour être honnête, étant donné son manque d'ami et sa vie amoureuse non existante, elle n'avait que les films comme références de ce qu'est ou non une sortie amoureuse ou juste amicale et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Elle décida donc d'ignorer ce sentiment et reprendre la journée comme si de rien n'était. Les faux espoirs n'apportaient jamais rien de bon.

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement. Elle avait choisi une robe verte simple. L'un des moins chers du magasin de luxe où Naruto l'avait trainée de force. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté quelque chose d'aussi féminin, habituellement, elle mettait un jean trop grand et un peu usé et un tee-shirt noir uni et cela lui suffisait. Elle avait replié soigneusement la jolie tenue avant de la remettre à Naruto pour qu'il aille la payer, boudeur qu'elle n'ait pas voulu essayer celles qu'il avait choisies.

Comme cadeau de mariage, elle avait trouvé un set de thé pour deux personnes avec de jolies tasses traditionnelles et du thé noir. Elle savait que Hinata pratiquait la cérémonie du thé, comme tous les membres de sa famille et que Gaara adorait le thé noir sans sucre. De plus, ce n'était pas trop cher. Le blond n'avait émis aucune opinion par rapport à son choix de cadeau, ce qui était étrange, elle s'était attendue qu'il sache parfaitement quoi offrir au couple.

Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro après qu'il l'ait raccompagné devant chez elle et il rentra chez lui, tout en lui indiquant que le jour J était pour le samedi de la semaine suivante.

Elle alla s'étaler sur son canapé, épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle n'était plus familière avec le fait de devoir maintenir une conversation et une prestance sur autant de temps. Elle se sentit extrêmement anxieuse. Elle commanda donc une pizza saumon à sa pizzeria habituelle et décida de faire une sieste en attendant le livreur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux trente minutes après en sueur. Elle venait de faire un terrifiant cauchemar.

Elle se trouvait dans une église, habiller en tenue de mariée et se dirigeait vers l'hôtel alors que tous les visages la dévisageaient. Énormément de monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le marié, face à elle, n'avait pas de visage. Puis, soudainement elle entendit les rires des filles de sa classe de lycée et sa robe se retrouvait déchirée, ne tenant même plus sur son corps. Tout le monde se mit à rire et le marié partit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, appeler Naruto et tout annuler. Elle savait malheureusement que cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, le blond n'accepterait pas sans une bonne excuse et elle n'était pas en état pour se confronter à qui que ce soit. À la place, elle se contenta de combler le mal-être qu'elle ressentait par la délicieuse pizza qui lui avait été livrée peu de temps après son réveil. Puis elle alla se coucher, espérant oublier le temps d'une nuit ce qui la rendait anxieuse.

C'est ainsi que la semaine et demie passa tranquillement. Elle avait repris sa routine comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, Naruto continuait à lui rendre visite régulièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, il n'avait aucune obligation de faire cela. Ils pouvaient juste se donner rendez-vous devant le lieu du mariage le jour J et procéder. Le blond semblait ne pas vouloir se contenter de cela. Ce comportement incompréhensible ne dérangeait pas Matsuri. Sa conversation était plaisante et ils arriveraient même à parler politique sans se prendre la tête. Il était très respectueux de l'opinion de la brunette et elle lui rendait cette marque de politesse sans soucis.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte que les journées passaient plus vite depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Elle savait très bien qu'après le mariage, il perdrait tout intérêt pour elle. C'était dommage, elle avait l'impression pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps de vouloir se lier avec quelqu'un, même s'il lui était hors d'atteinte.

Lorsque le samedi du mariage arriva, Naruto lui avait envoyé un SMS pour la prévenir qu'il venait la chercher à 14 h, la cérémonie à l'église commençant à 15 h. Elle avait donc sorti la belle robe et l'avait rapidement mise. Elle décida de sortir son vieux lisseur et de s'occuper de ses cheveux avec lui. Elle avait certes les cheveux raides, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'ils tiennent en place toute la journée, ces derniers étant émendés à l'électricité ambiante, malgré les soins faits pour les hydrater. Elle ne mit pas de maquillage, elle n'en avait pas. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que sa peau au naturel n'était pas si mal, les boutons d'acné ayant depuis longtemps tracé leur chemin.

Naruto portait un costume classique noir et blanc. Il n'avait même pas mis une cravate. Cela ne dérangeait pas la brune, elle avait juste imaginé qu'il aurait fait un peu plus d'effort pour le mariage d'un de ses amis proches. Il avait quand même passé un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse blonde. Elle le trouva vraiment beau à ce moment-là.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui était pesant pour Matsuri qui ne s'attendait pas à ce silence.

Il y avait foule à l'entrée de l'église. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait les deux futurs mariés. La brune fut rapidement entrainée par Naruto vers Sasuke et Sakura qui semblaient se disputer. Sakura portait une magnifique robe rouge qui soulignait ses formes parfaites. Son maquillage était léger, mais mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon tenu par une de ses mèches tressées. Elle rayonnait malgré son air extrêmement contrarié.

Sasuke portait un costume similaire à celui de Naruto, cependant il semblait avoir été bien repassé avant d'avoir été porté. Il semblait un peu plus musclé qu'à l'époque du lycée. Ses cheveux généralement simplement coiffés étaient ici maintenant par du gel. Ce qui dérangeait la brune chez lui, c'était cette aura froide qui émanait de lui et qui donnait envie de ne surtout pas lui parler.

« Hey les gars ! »

Le blond les interpella sur un ton peut-être un peu trop enjoué. Matsuri resta derrière lui et murmura un petit « bonjour ».

Les deux se retournèrent pour saluer Naruto et Sakura regarda la brune sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

« Matsuri ? »

« Heu oui ? »

La rose émit un cri strident qui fit sans doute perdre 30 % d'audition à la brunette qui plissa des yeux, se demandant le pourquoi de cette réaction. Elle n'avait pas non plus anticipé que cette même personne vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi la nouvelle copine de Naruto ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Plait-il ?

Alors que Sakura l'étranglait à moitié sans s'en rendre compte, Matsuri chercha les yeux du concerné pour y trouver une explication.

Il détourna le regard.

Elle soupira intérieurement et décida de laisser passer pour le moment.

« Bon, on peut rentrer, il commence à y avoir trop de monde. »

Le ton de Sasuke était très froid. Il n'avait pas changé, comme au lycée, il ne semblait jamais content.

Matsuri sentit son estomac se tordre alors que Sakura commençait à râler qu'il était agaçant à se comporter ainsi et l'Uchiwa lui répliqua que lui, au moins ne se mettait pas en scène. Au moment où elle allait clairement s'énerver, la brune l'interrompit.

« Excuse-moi, Sakura, tu sais s'il y a des toilettes dans le coin ? »

Peut-être qu'un peu d'eau sur son visage lui ferait du bien.

« Ah oui bien sûr ! Dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Il n'est pas ouvert au public vu que c'est là où s'habillent les mariés, mais j'ai un pass pour entrer ! »

Elle saisit le bras de Matsuri et l'entraîna avec elle sans que personne ne pût ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle remarqua tout de même que Naruto n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et que Sasuke se mit à dire quelque chose au blond.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Sakura lui racontait des choses à propos de ce qu'étaient devenus leurs anciens camarades lycéens, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle hochait la tête, pour faire comme si tout allait bien et cela semblait suffire à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Les toilettes sont là, ils sont mixtes, donc ne soit pas surpris si un garçon entre. De toute manière, il n'y a pas grand monde. Je vais aller voir comment se sent Hinata. »

Elle monta les marches à droite de la porte des toilettes, laissant la brunette aller se rafraichir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de venir. Peut-être pouvait-elle se cacher ici jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, ce n'est pas comme si elle manquerait à quelqu'un, elle n'était même pas invitée à la base.

Elle était pathétique.

Elle inspira fortement, se disant qu'elle allait sans doute pouvoir contrôler sa stupide nausée comme l'adulte qu'elle était.

Elle ouvrit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la porte, qui visiblement alla frapper quelqu'un se trouvant derrière.

« Oh non ! Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Dit le roux en levant la tête, l'air légèrement un peu assommé.

« Gaara… »

« Matsuri ? »

Il ne semblait plus si sonné d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le ton n'était pas aussi amical qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Qu'avait-elle imaginé après tant d'années ?

« Heu, c'est Naruto qui m'a invité… »

« Tu es sa copine ?! »

Sa voix était à présent énervée. Matsuri se raplatit sur elle-même. Au lycée, il n'avait jamais eu ce ton-là avec elle, ce n'était pas agréable, surtout quand elle se sentait déjà mal.

Elle n'arriva pas à acculer quoi que ce soit, ce qui la fit bafouiller.

Gaara soupira, agacé.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas lever la voix comme ça. Ce n'est juste pas un très bon jour… »

Sa voix s'étant calmée, la brune put aussi souffler intérieurement.

« Co… Comment ça ? C'est ton mariage, il y a un problème ? »

« Matsu… C'est un mariage arrangé. Je ne connais même pas cette fille… »

Le dégout se faisait entendre lorsqu'il évoqua Hinata.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas du tout ce que m'a dit Naruto. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Sa crainte se confirmait à la tête que faisait Gaara.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Naruto, mais sache que depuis l'annonce, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. »

« Est-ce qu'il aurait des sentiments pour Hinata ? »

« Non. Il l'a rejeté, plutôt méchamment d'ailleurs, au bal de fin d'année. »

Toute cette histoire ne faisait aucun sens.

À moins que…

« Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que Naruto et Hinata se ressemble quand on ne les connait pas vraiment ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle s'enfichait, elle était déçue et énervée à la fois. Elle soupira profondément.

« Laisse tomber. Je vais te laisser tranquille, tu dois être occupé. »

Après tout, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur qui battait, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. La sensation d'être amoureuse avait complètement disparu à présent. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais elle était rassurée de le savoir.

Alors qu'elle reculait pour s'en aller, il le retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Ce n'était pas un geste agressif ou violent, mais cela suffit pour l'immobiliser. Elle haussa un sourcil.

Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une porte claqua violemment et une voix énervée se fit entendre.

« Gaara qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Temari était la grande sœur du rouquin. Elle était bien plus grande que les autres filles en moyenne et de par la force de sa voix était impressionnante. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois au lycée, étant plus âgée que son frère. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et portait une robe très similaire à celle de Sakura, mais verte.

La sœur toisa presque méchamment Matsuri avant de se concentrer sur Gaara.

« La cérémonie commence ! Grouille-toi ! »

Le concerné avait lâché violemment la main de la brune quand la porte avait claqué. Elle crut voir de légères rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier, mais ne préféra pas s'attarder là-dessus. Elle décida de partir avant que quelqu'un lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là.

En sortant du bâtiment, Naruto se trouvait justement là. Parfait. Elle avait des choses à dire. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de l'ouvrir, elle déclara fortement.

« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Hinata et toi étiez similaires ? »

« Ah ? »

Il ne semblait pas voir en quoi ?

« S'il y a quelque chose que je suis sûre, c'est à quel point Hinata apprécie l'attention qu'on lui porte »

Naruto avait clairement envie de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de se défendre face aux accusations. La colère commençait à monter.

« Au lycée, lorsque quelqu'un ne lui prêtait pas l'attention qu'elle estimait avoir, elle ruinait la vie sociale de cette dernière. J'ai des tonnes d'exemples. C'est utile d'être la fille invisible de la classe, tu vois les petits gestes et tu entends les petites remarques que personne ne prend le temps d'écouter. Un jour, Amy fut sélectionnée pour l'être une des reines du bal et pas Hinata, je suppose que tu te souviens de ça ? »

La question avait été insistante au point où le blond se sentit obligé de répondre.

« O.. Oui, mais elle est tombée dans les escaliers et Hinata l'a remplacée… ? »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on est aussi amoché au visage en tombant dans les escaliers ? »

Les gens étaient tous stupides ou quoi ? Naruto ne trouva pas quoi dire, il n'y avait jamais porté d'attention.

« Tout cela pour dire qu'il y a des personnes qui paraissent adorables, alors qu'en réalité, ce ne sont que de sombre ordure qui manipule les gens ! »

Bon, elle s'emportait peut-être un peu trop, là. Tant pis.

« Attend quoi ? En… en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Alors, récapitulons, tu m'as menti sur le fait que le mariage était arrangé. Tu as littéralement menti à tout le monde en disant que j'étais ta copine. Je soupçonne que ça ait un rapport avec le fait que tu ne parles plus à Gaara depuis des mois. À l'annonce précise de son mariage avec la fille qui t'a toujours aimé pendant des années. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Hinata. »

Son affirmation sortit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Je ne le pense pas aussi ! Je pense que justement, tu es exactement comme Hinata. Tu aimes l'attention qui est portée sur toi, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme Hinata et son statut. Et que comme cette dernière, dès que cette attention s'en va, tu ne le supportes pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cru que m'amener devant Gaara allait faire quoi que ce soit, mais honnêtement j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Complètement bouche bée par la tirade, il mit quelque seconde à réagir alors que la brune se dirigeait vers la ville, pour trouver un bus qui pourrait la ramener chez elle.

« Attends Matsuri ! »

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas envie d'entendre plus de mensonge. Je te rembourserai la robe et le cadeau ! »

Et elle partit.

Elle fut à la fois soulagée et déçue qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer, que ce qu'elle disait était excessif. Surtout que peut-être qu'elle se trompait complètement. Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait dû suivre sa première impression et ne pas venir à ce stupide événement où personne ne voulait d'elle.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle préféra rentrer jusque chez elle à pied, pour éviter les regards curieux des autres passagers qui pourraient se trouver dans le même bus qu'elle. Soudainement, le bruit d'un éclair se fit entendre et une pluie diluvienne lui tomba dessus. Épuisée par tout cet enchaînement, elle se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son cœur, de toute façon tout le monde était parti s'abriter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, ça fait longtemps ^^'

Je vais être honnête, ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'avais l'impression de faire de la merde, donc ça m'a complètement bloqué. Puis j'ai changé d'ordi et j'ai oublier le doc dans mon autre ordi (je suis très douée). Bref tout ça pour vous dire que ce matin je me suis réveillée motivée à terminer cette fic.

Donc voilà :  
(faudra que je revienne sur les deux premiers et corrige des trucs, notamment des grosses, fautes. J'ai corrigé ce chapitre avec Antidote)

* * *

« 39 °C, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital chérie ? »

Matsuri fit l'effort d'entre-ouvrir les yeux pour répondre à sa mère qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Le médecin a dit que ça passerait avec du repos et les médicaments. »

Elle marmonna ces mots en se redressant un peu pour boire un peu d'eau, sa gorge la brûlant.

« Je suis embêtée tout de même, je dois rentrer pour aller m'occuper de Hiro. »

Hiro était l'adorable neveu de la brune. Son grand frère, âgé de dix années de plus qu'elle, avait fondé une grande famille, au plus grand bonheur de leurs parents, cependant il ne s'en sortait pas sans l'aide de sa mère. Mina, la belle-sœur de Matsuri, avait le même âge qu'elle et était extrêmement immature, ne prenant pas son rôle de mère au sérieux.

« Je ne vais pas mourir à cause d'un petit rhume, maman. Tu peux y aller. »

Au loin, la sonnette retentit.

« Oh ! Tu as de la visite, je reviens ! »

Matsuri se demanda vaguement qui cela pouvait être, elle espérait que ce n'était un certain blond dont elle ne voulait même plus entendre le prénom. Tout en pensant à cela, elle avait fini par fermer les yeux et s'endormir pour énième fois de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle allait déjà un peu mieux. Personne ne se trouvait à côté d'elle, elle assuma que sa mère était partie. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était déjà 20 h. Elle avait dormi toute la journée. Elle ne sentait pas spécialement reposée pour autant et avoir perdu une journée de travail l'énervait beaucoup. Elle se força à se lever pour descendre manger quelque chose et prendre ses médicaments. Seul moyen pour la brune de retourner le plus à ses pauvres plantes abandonnées.

En descendant les marches, à la vitesse d'un escargot, appuyée contre le mur, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine. Matsuri se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle mourrait de faim.

« Maman ? »

Lorsqu'elle prononça cela, elle venait d'arriver à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas sa mère, car cette dernière n'était pas une jeune fille de 25 ans aux cheveux roses et en tenue d'infirmière.

« Ah Matsuri ! Ta mère m'a laissée m'occuper de toi, elle est adorable ! »

« Heu… oui. »

« Ah, mais, assieds-toi ! Tu as toujours mauvaise mine. »

Elle tira une chaise devant la brune comme si elle vivait ici. Matsuri était trop épuisée et mal pour dire quoi que ce soit et s'assit.

« Je t'ai fait un bouillon aux légumes ! Comme tu n'avais rien dans ton frigo, je suis allée en acheter ! »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Un bouillon est la meilleure nourriture à avaler quand on est malade comme toi ! »

Elle avait pris un ton typique d'un médecin à la télévision faisant des recommandations.

« Je m'en doute, mais pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto ! »

Au nom du blond, Matsuri grimaça, ce que Sakura remarqua.

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour te prendre la tête avec ça et de toute façon, ça peut attendre que tu ailles mieux ! »

« Et ma mère t'a juste laissé ici comme ça, alors qu'on ne se connaît pas ? »

« Ah oui, je lui ai dit que j'étais une de tes amies. Elle semblait surprise d'ailleurs, j'ai dû justifier un peu. »

Encore des mensonges. La brune soupira profondément et laissa sa tête se reposer sur la table. Cette dernière était fraîche, cela lui faisait du bien.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, je peux te raccompagner dans ton lit ! Tu pourras manger là-bas. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever, mais Sakura n'avait pas tort sur le fait que ce n'était pas le meilleur lieu où rester. Quand soudainement, elle se sentit soulevée par l'autre fille qui l'a pris dans ses bras.

Quoi ?

« Tu es drôlement légère ! Tu manges correctement ? »

« C'est toi qui es beaucoup trop forte ! »

« Ah oui aussi ! Je fais pas mal de muscu », c'est très utile à l'hôpital de pouvoir soutenir les patients ! Et puis quelquefois, je rentre tard, ça me rassure. »

Alors qu'elle montait les marches, Matsuri regarda les bras de la rose. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air assez musclés. Elle avait pourtant une silhouette fine qui faisait qu'il était difficile de se doute de la force de l'étudiante en médecine.

Personne ne l'avait jamais porté. Ce n'était pas désagréable étrangement.

Une fois réinstallé dans son lit, Sakura revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux bols de soupes, deux verres d'eau et des médicaments. Elles commencèrent toutes deux à manger en silence.

« Tu n'habites pas trop loin ? »

Il commençait à se faire tard, même si elle savait se défendre, Matsuri préférait qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger pour rien. Elle n'habitait pas dans le quartier le plus sécurisé de Konoha. Sakura sortit un portable de sa poche.

« Alors, Sasuke doit venir me chercher dans…. 1 h ?! Il abuse, je suis sûre qu'il est dans un bar en train de draguer. »

La brune haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Tu vas devoir encore me supporter une heure, j'imagine ! »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'aurais même proposé de rester dormir chez moi pour la nuit, mon canapé est confortable. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne tombes malade. »

« Je ne tombe jamais malade, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Et c'est très gentil de proposer ! »

Elle sera la brune dans ses bras de joie.

Étrangement, cela ne la dérangea pas spécialement. Ce fut même agréable. Ses parents l'aimaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs dans leur affection avec la jeune fille. Ils étaient très pudiques pour tout ce qui concernait les sentiments, de ce fait Matsuri avait elle-même du mal à comprendre ce qu'était de l'amour ou non.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. C'était délicieux. Comment autant de talent pouvait être réuni en une seule et même personne ?

« Sasuke me dit qu'il arrive dans 10 minutes. »

Elle fit une pause, visiblement contrariée par ce qu'elle lisait. La brune avait envie de demander ce qui se passait, mais elle se dit que c'était de la curiosité déplacée.

« Hey, Matsu ? »

« Hum ? »

À part Gaara, personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Cela lui donna des sentiments contradictoires. Elle décida de faire comme si ce n'était rien.

« Est-ce que ta porte d'entrée se ferme automatiquement ? »

« Non ? Il faut que je sois là. Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien la force de descendre et remonter me coucher. »

« Ça m'embête… en plus… »

« En plus ? »

Sakura soupira du plus profond de son âme.

« Apparemment, Naruto a lu les SMS de Sasuke et a vu que tu étais malade et du coup il vient. »

Un blanc s'installa.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. »

Sakura se mit à tapoter furieusement sur son pauvre appareil.

« Je sais, il est insupportable quand il a une idée en tête, rien ne l'arrête. »

Matsuri ne répliqua rien. Cela l'épuisait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je l'assomme et c'est réglé. »

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était l'évidence même, alors qu'elle reposa son portable. Elle prit le plateau et se leva.

« Heu… tu peux laisser le tout dans l'évier je m'en occuperai demain. »

« Parce que tu penses vraiment que tout ira mieux en une nuit ? »

« Heu… oui ? »

« Je m'occupe de ça et je repasse demain. »

Elle était déjà en bas des marches, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Matsuri de répliquer. Cette dernière se rallongea un petit coup, pour rassembler ses forces pour lorsqu'il faudrait se lever dans quelques minutes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Elle avait 20 appels manqués et 120 SMS non plus. La plupart de ces notifications venaient de Naruto. Cela lui donnait envie d'éteindre son portable et de ne plus jamais l'allumer.

Elle savait qu'il méritait de pouvoir s'expliquer.

C'était déjà incroyable qu'il en ait envie.

Elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie résonna dans toute sa maison, ce qui l'a fit sursauter et se lever d'un coup, lui donnant la tête qui tourne.

« Je vais ouvrir, ne te presse pas pour descendre ne t'en fait pas. »

Alors qu'elle prenait son temps pour descendre, elle entendit au loin des voix. Plus elle descendait, plus il lui était facile de distinguer à qui elles appartenaient. Naruto et Sakura se disputaient. Sasuke se tenait entre les deux, essayant visiblement de raisonner Sakura.

Toute cette histoire était tellement prise de tête. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Naruto, en entendant la brunette arriver, se tue un instant, avant de crier.

« Matsuri ! »

Et de se précipiter vers elle, Sasuke retenant la rose.

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant au niveau de la brune fut de prendre délicatement sa tête dans ses mains. Elle resta interdite face à ce geste.

« Tu es brûlante, il faut que tu retournes te coucher. »

Et avant même qu'elle ait le temps d'argumenter, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Elle n'était pas en état pour se débattre, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de gueuler si elle devait. Elle entendit au loin Sasuke demander sur un ton extrêmement blasé.

« On peut y aller nous ? »

« T'es sérieux ?! »

Cependant, ils étaient déjà à l'étage. Naruto avait sincèrement l'air inquiet. Il était très pâle aussi, mais étant donné sa capacité à la porter, la brune espérait qu'il ne soit pas non plus malade. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il la déposa délicatement.

« Tu sais, il faudra bien que je ferme dernière vous ? »

« Je reste là cette nuit ! »

« Hein ! »

Il rougit soudainement très violemment.

« N.. Non je veux dire, sur le canapé par exemple ! »

Matsuri plissa des yeux et le regarda fixement.

« Je sais que tu es énervée contre moi. »

Il baissa la tête, tel un chien battu. Ça ne marcherait pas avec elle, elle préférait les chats de toute manière.

« Et là n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, mais je m'inquiétais ! »

« C'est juste un rhume. »

« Parfois, il y a des complications ! »

Matsuri soupira, elle était si fatiguée.

« Il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire en bas à droite des marches. Tu peux aller fermer la porte à clé. »

Elle lui donna les clés, en se demandant si elle ne faisait pas une erreur, il avait l'air déterminé et elle, elle voulait juste dormir. Alors qu'il descendait, elle jeta un œil au SMS que Sakura venait de lui envoyer.

« Nous, on y va, monsieur ronchon a un partiel demain, apparemment. Je garde mon téléphone allumé, appelle-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

La brunette se sentit touchée par l'attention, même si elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi elle en faisait autant.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans un profond sommeil, oubliant petit à petit la présence de Naruto dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle constata qu'elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal. Elle avait pourtant sa bouche complètement sèche et une immense envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

Son téléphone s'était éteint, sans doute que la batterie était morte. De vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait de la veille, il n'avait déjà presque plus de batteries, donc rien n'était spécialement étonnant.

Elle attrapa son chargeur et brancha son portable à la seule prise électrique présente pas loin de son futon.

Elle se leva difficilement, ses jambes étant engourdies. Elle toucha son front, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir encore de la fièvre, elle irait tout de même chercher le thermomètre. Elle avait aussi besoin d'une bonne douche.

C'est en arrivant en bas qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Naruto !

Le blond était endormi… à côté de son canapé ? Peut-être était-il tombé pendant la nuit. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être dérangé par la dureté du sol.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha et tapota du bout du doigt l'épaule du blond.

« Naruto ? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? »

La question de la brune sembla lui faire un choc similaire à une impulsion électrique. Le garçon se retrouva sur ses deux pieds en l'espace d'un instant, manquant de tomber à nouveau, l'air complètement affolé par cette révélation.

« Les cours ! »

Matsuri le regarda en haussant un sourcil. La réaction n'était-elle pas un peu abusée ? N'était-il pas du genre à sécher régulièrement ? Peut-être qu'il s'était calmé sur ce mauvais comportement avec les années.

« Ah ! Matsu, tu vas mieux ? »

Le ton inquiétant était à la fois touchant et aussi un peu blasant.

« Bien sûr ! J'avais bien dit que vous en faisiez tous beaucoup trop ! »

« C'est génial ! »

Accompagné de ces mots, il enlaça la jeune fille qui resta stupéfaite quelques secondes.

« Alors… Tu as deux secondes pour me lâcher avant que je te castre… »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'éloigner de la brune, rougissant énormément.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien faire de lui ? Elle soupira bruyamment et regarda l'heure.

« Il va être midi, tu voulais parler ? Je vais me doucher. Tu commandes des pizzas. OK ? »

Il n'allait pas certainement pas laisser tomber son idée, il était beaucoup trop têtu et elle avait extrêmement envie de pizza.

« Oui, pas de problème ! Tu veux une à quoi ? »

« Saumon. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, chopa quelques vêtements dans un placard et alla se laver.

Malheureusement pour Matsuri, elle n'arriva pas à apprécier sa douche. Sa « crise » lui revenait en tête et elle en avait presque honte. Elle avait crié tellement de choses qu'elle gardait en elle, sans les avoir vérifiés.

Bon.

Il ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. C'était elle qui était énervée après tout. Cependant, cet état s'était rapidement atténué une fois qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sonner, elle assuma que c'était le livreur et qu'elle ferait bien de se dépêcher. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements et essuya rapidement ses cheveux, même s'ils étaient encore mouillés, ils n'étaient pas épais et sécheraient rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Naruto l'attendait à sa table, avec sa tête de chien battu.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et prit sa pizza. Elle avait besoin d'énergie pour ce qui allait se passer.

Le silence fut pesant pendant quelques secondes.

Elle avait envie de s'excuser d'avoir pété les plombs comme cela et en même temps, elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle avait raison sur certains points qui la dérangeaient.

« Je suis désolé. » dit doucement Naruto, le regard toujours fixé sur la table.

« Hum ? »

Il soupira et releva la tête, la fixant alors de ces beaucoup trop beaux yeux bleus.

« Je me suis très mal comporté avec toi, je ne pensais pas vraiment aux conséquences. »

Il détourna le regard, clairement à la recherche de la bonne formulation.

« Généralement, personne n'apporte vraiment d'intérêt à comment je me comporte tant que ce n'est pas illégal. »

Rien de neuf à ce niveau-là.

« J'étais agacé par la situation. »

« Parce que tu aimes Hinata ? Gaara-kun m'a dit que tu l'avais rejeté. »

« Tu as parlé à Gaara ? »

Il semblait agacer par l'idée.

Ce garçon ne savait clairement pas choisir ses priorités.

Matsuri haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Naruto comprit le message.

« Je n'aime pas Hinata-chan, mais… »

« Tu appréciais l'attention qu'elle te portait. »

C'était ce qu'elle avait déduit de lui, Naruto aimait qu'on l'aime.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se frotta les cheveux de frustration.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes tout ? Personne n'avait rien vu, pas même Sasuke avant que je lui explique. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas mauvaise pour observer. Et donc ? Tu voulais faire quoi ? La rendre jalouse ? »

Elle n'avait vraiment été qu'un pion, son cœur se serra.

« Je sais pas trop ce que j'espérais faire avec cela à vrai dire, je voulais juste les faire souffrir. »

« Les ? »

« Gaara, aussi. »

« Mais… c'est ton ami et c'est un mariage arrangé ? »

Naruto émit un rire sans joie.

« Cette excuse du mariage arrangé, quelle blague ! Il aurait pu refuser, il l'avait déjà fait bien avant, pour des filles bien mieux placées socialement. »

« Quand bien même, si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été un autre, tu as rejeté Hinata. »

« Oui, je sais ! »

Sa frustration était palpable.

« Mais ça me faisait chier, ça m'énervait de les voir les deux se mettre ensemble, comme s'ils s'en fichaient de ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, comme s'ils s'en fichaient de ce que je pouvais penser de la situation. »

Matsuri se dit qu'elle était bien heureuse de n'avoir pas autant d'égo, cela avait l'air de rendre les gens très stupides.

« Je vois, mais pourquoi moi ? On ne s'était jamais parlé, je ne savais même pas que tu savais que j'existais. »

On entrait sur la partie sensible, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Et bien, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour Gaara. »

« C'était il y a des années, et même à cette époque-là, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me considérait comme une amie. »

« Matsu, tu es peut-être très observatrice, mais tu es complètement nulle quand il s'agit des sentiments. »

« Plaît-il ? » s'enquit-elle, agacée par le fait qu'il avait l'air de trouver cela drôle.

« Gaara n'appréciait que toi, même lorsqu'on traînait ensemble, son regard te cherchait toujours. »

« Tu devais halluciner. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour toi de le comprendre ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en la fixant des yeux.

« Parce qu'il y a aucune raison que qui que ce soit soit amoureux de moi. » affirma-t-elle.

Cette phrase sortit si naturellement, peut-être parce qu'elle se l'était tant répété. Elle se surprit à être triste face à cette vérité.

« Moi, je t'aime. »

Matsuri s'arrêta brusquement, comme bloqué par les paroles qui venaient d'être dites.

« Ne… Ne dis pas ça aussi facilement, ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

Si sa voix avait tremblé au début, elle avait laissé place à de la colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on piétine encore plus ses stupides sentiments.

« Je ne joue pas, je suis sincère, je t'aime, Matsuri. »

Il avait l'air sérieux.

Tout dans ses traits montrait la sincérité.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de moquerie ou de la malice.

« Tu mens ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu es venu, c'était pour ta stupide vengeance parce qu'ils avaient blessé ton égo. »

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi était-elle si émotive, c'en était frustrant.

« C'est vrai. »

Naruto était si calme en disant cela, mais sa voix était déterminée. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Au début. » continua-t-il, « Mais ça a changé. »

« Je n'y crois pas, tu dis juste cela parce que tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas, surtout après t'être enfoncé en disant à tout le monde qu'on était en couple. »

« C'est vraiment que je n'aurais pas dû mentir sur le fait que j'avais une copine, mais je n'ai dit à personne que c'était toi. »

« Et ils l'auraient tous assumé une fois rentrée dans l'église ! »

« Et alors ? »

Matsuri resta bouche-bée quelques secondes.

« Alors, alors, je ne suis pas ta copine ! »

« Tu pourrais l'être. »

Il disait cela comme si c'était la chose la plus logique. Cela ne l'était pas.

« Non. »

« Je sais que je te plais. » sourit-il, beaucoup trop confiant.

Elle se détesta de rougir à cette réplique.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire cela, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« C'est aussi ce que Sakura m'a dit. Après m'avoir tapé plusieurs fois. »

Le voilà qui refaisait sa tête de chien battu, il méritait le traitement qu'il avait reçu.

« Tu agis… comme si tu ne comprenais pas. » réalisa Matsuri.

« C'est juste que d'habitude, les filles avec qui je traîne sont heureuses que j'agisse ainsi. »

Elle voulait bien le croire. La plupart des filles au lycée qui l'entouraient n'attendaient que cela de lui.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'amour, le vrai, marche, Naruto. »

La voilà qui se prétendait experte. Quelle blague. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un et que tu veux vraiment une relation avec elle, tu lui en parles avant et les décisions se prennent à deux, en considérant les sentiments de l'autre ! »

Naruto se frotta la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Si je fais ça, tu sortiras avec moi ? »

« T'es vraiment sérieux avec ça. » s'étonna Matsuri.

« Bien sûr ! Je sais que je sors avec beaucoup de femmes, mais tu es la première que j'aime vraiment. »

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sincérité dans sa voix, c'était dur pour Matsuri de ne pas avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Naruto n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait qu'il lui plaisait. Il était attirant et de très bonne compagnie.

La voyant hésiter, il continua.

« Je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre de choses, mais ce que je sais, c'est que te voir partir et ne plus passer de temps avec toi me déplaît au plus haut point. »

Et tel un enfant gâté, il ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre avec quelque chose qui n'aille pas comme il le souhaite.

Il se leva, contourna la table et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vais te le dire et redire jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes. Matsuri, je t'aime. »

Elle sentait ses joues prendre feu et son cœur s'emballer.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là : « Je t'aime et j'aimerais que sorte avec moi. »

« Je… »

Son cœur battait si fort et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le rejeter.

Parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle avait envie de croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

« S'il te plaît. »

Sa petite voix plaintive alors qu'il la regardait avec ses yeux suppliants finit de l'achever.

« O.. On peut essayer. » dit-elle doucement.

Il hurla un « Yes » qui la fit presque sursauter avant de lui prendre délicatement la main pour la faire se lever et la rapprocher de lui.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, lui se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il semblait attendre de voir si elle le repoussait, elle décida donc de prendre les devants et l'embrassa passionnément, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu se sentir si mal quelque temps auparavant et à présent avoir l'impression d'être au paradis.

* * *

En fait c'est le dernier chapitre, mais c'est pas dit que je ne reprenne pas un jour (ou que je fasse l'histoire de sakura, j'avais commencé un truc)

Mais on m'a mis au défis de faire un trouple avec le principe "le bon, la brute et l'assassin" et j'ai choisi de faire sur l'univers de Naruto, avec Matsuri, Gaara et Neji (je ne peux pas utiliser naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Oroshimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya. Je sais pas si ça vous intéressera mais je compte bien compléter ce défis.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic (faut aussi que je change les perso', j'ai mis Naruko ? Pas Naruto ? je suis perdue).


End file.
